Type K
by Lord Raa
Summary: When something's good, it's never gone.
1. Chapter 1

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: It doesn't even cover me owl-boobs.

* * *

Life seemed to be going well for Keitaro; he had finally entered Toudai and his tenants had warmed up to him to the point where they didn't want to slice him into tiny pieces. But life never seemed to go smoothly for him for very long...

Having completed his latest homework assignment, the young man decided to take a refreshment break and made his way to the kitchen. As he passed the telephone, it started to ring, surprising him.

"Hello?"

"¬Ah, Keitaro, I wanted to speak to you.¬"

"What's up, Dad?" Keitaro replied, not expecting his father to call him.

"¬It seems that Kanako-chan has caused a little bother.¬"

"Kanako-chan's in trouble? But she was always a good girl. What do you need me to do?"

"¬She's not in danger, Keitaro, it's more that, how can I put it? She's said something she shouldn't have.¬"

"Dad, we all say things we shouldn't – it's part of being human. Did she say something to upset somebody?" Keitaro asked. "Because that doesn't sound like Kanako-chan at all."

"¬Think less insulting, more stirring up the ghosts of the past,¬" the older man said. "¬Kanako-chan told people about your past as a legendary martial artist.¬"

Keitaro's head shot up. "She what? Well … actually, that's not a huge problem. No-one will believe her when they meet -"

"¬She's showed people the photos, Keitaro.¬"

Keitaro's face fell. "Which photos?"

"¬All of them. Some of them didn't return.¬"

"Now what do we do?" the bespectacled youth whined. He started to pace back and forth as he tried to figure out a plan of action.

"¬We tell people that what Kanako told people is a lie.¬"

"Does the name Kenta Kobayashi ring any bells?"

"¬…You may have a point there, son.¬"

"Kanako-chan has signed my death warrant," Keitaro sighed. "If Kobayashi finds me so much as breathing normally, I'm going to die."

"¬I suppose that there is something we can do,¬" the elder Urashima said. "¬But it is risky. How do you feel about having your limiter removed?¬"

"Things could get messy, Dad. I'll need to think it over. I'll call you back later today, ok?"

"¬Ok, Son.¬"

* * *

At dinner, Keitaro asked for everyone's attention.

"Everybody, there's something I need to talk to you all about."

"Oh?" Kitsune asked. "What's up? You're not raising the rent, are you?"

"No, it's nothing to do with money, Kitsune," Keitaro said with a smile. He took a deep breath. "It is however to do with me and my past. I…, how should I put it?"

"You can tell us, Sempai," Shinobu smiled. "No matter what it is, we'll support you."

"You say that now. Ok, here's the thing: I used to be a martial artist. Yes, I know, I'm horrendously clumsy and uncoordinated. But back in the day, I used to be quite good."

"That does explain certain physical traits," Motoko nodded. "What happened? Why did you let your skills wither?"

"It's an awkward and embarrassing story. Looking back, I understand why they had to do what they did. 'They' in this case includes my family. I was arrogant because I was damned near invincible and because I was so good, people would come from far and wide to challenge me."

"Then what happened?" the kendoist asked.

"You would skin me alive if I told you the details, Motoko. I thought what I was doing was normal, but with hindsight, I would have taken the same course of action," Keitaro smiled. "But the upshot is that I had a limiter put on me and I became the bumbling fool you standing before you. I was enjoying the quiet life when my Dad called me up earlier today with some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Naru asked.

"Apparently, my sister told some people about my past."

"That doesn't seem so bad, Keitaro," Kitsune replied. "I mean, it's hard to believe that you were ever a martial artist."

"I agree. However, there are some photographs of me in action that have been made public," the bespectacled man added. "Photos where I'm punching holes in cars."

"…"

"This is a joke, right, Keitaro?" Naru scoffed.

"I wish it was, Naru-chan. Oh, how I wish it was."

"Wait a minute, I think I remember hearing something about a martial artist prodigy that had to retire," Motoko spoke up. "Something about him having burned himself out?"

"That's what we told people, Motoko-chan. I had nearly ten years of relatively peaceful nights. You know, the kind where people don't try to kill you in your sleep for touching their sis… err, never mind that last bit," Keitaro coughed into his fist. "Anyway, I know this all sounds crazy and I really hope that nothing happens, but I had to say something."

"We'll let you know if we see something out of the ordinary, Keitaro," Kitsune smiled. "Now, let's eat up before dinner gets cold."

* * *

The girls were enjoying a soak in the outdoor bath as they discussed Keitaro's dinnertime bombshell.

"Do you really think that Keitaro is telling us the truth?" Kitsune asked, positioning herself against a rock.

"I don't know," Naru answered.

"But Sempai wouldn't lie about something like that," Shinobu insisted.

"May I remind you about his arrival?" Motoko asked. "We were led to believe that he was a Toudai student, not a ronin."

"I think we had something to do with that, Motoko-sempai," the chef countered. "We didn't give him a chance to explain his situation to us."

'Trust Shinobu-chan to defend Keitaro,' the ash-blonde mused. "Still, it's not like it's something Keitaro could make up on his own."

The kendoist allowed her body to sink under the hot water. When she was up to her chin, she closed her eyes to aid her relaxation.

Three seconds later, they snapped open again and Motoko scanned the area for the interruption.

"Motoko-"

"Shh!" the raven-haired girl cut off Kitsune's comment. She moved to the edge of the bath and grabbed a bucket. "Something is not quite right…"

"There!" Motoko yelled, throwing the wooden bucket to the partition.

The girls were all surprised when it was caught, with Shinobu screaming loudly.

"Not bad, not bad at all," a male voice commented. "As to be expected from the women of Type K."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Naru demanded, wrapping her modesty towel about her person. She clenched her right fist and was ready to punch out the lights of this intruder.

"Me? I'm just someone who wants to see if the legends were true: Has Keitaro Urashima retired and been put out to stud."

"P-p-put out to stud?!" Motoko spluttered in outrage.

"Yes," the intruder said stepping out of the shadow to reveal a muscular frame. "The last I heard, he was being offered stupid amounts of money for the right to have his children with no strings attached."

"P-people are willing to pay to… you know… with Sempai?" Shinobu asked, before fainting backwards into Kitsune.

"I think you should leave," the kendoist threatened. "Now."

"Or what? You'll flash me in the attempt to make me lower my guard? Sorry love, but you're not that hot," the increasingly rude man snorted in derision.

Motoko growled. She stepped closer to the edge of the bath, preparing herself for some unarmed combat.

"That said, you do have nice legs. I bet Type K likes having them wrapped around his face."

Motoko was not only red-faced at the implication that she was having that kind of relationship with Keitaro, but with the rage she felt at being talked to like she was some sort of common street whore.

She was saved from risking her modesty further by the arrival of Keitaro.

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised that you're the first to find me, Toshiro," the bespectacled youth commented as he walked around the bath, deliberately averting his gaze from his naked tenants. "You were quite the tracker ten years ago, but you never were the sharpest tool in the shed."

Toshiro smirked. "Maybe, but I'm not the one who burned out when he was just a kid. What kind of idiot doesn't learn to pace himself?"

"The same kind of idiot that kicked your ass without breaking a sweat," Keitaro answered. "Several times too, if I recall correctly. So what are you here for tonight? Have you come to catch up on old times and you need some training or what?"

"Definitely 'or what', Type K," the intruder said, falling into a stance.

"I see, well, I'm not in the mood to kick your ass today." Keitaro started stretching to loosen up his muscles. "But as a great man once said: you've got to do what you've got to do, even if it's a double bagger."

"You still look like a twig, Type K. How the hell do you expect to beat me?"

"Skill, redirection of force and the fact that two minutes into the fight, Motoko will be dressed and wielding a steel blade. You upset her a lot, you know."

"Such confidence in your student," Toshiro noted. "But I also heard a rumour that you've been neglecting your training. I bet you couldn't even bench-press 50 kilos."

"I never could," the Toudai student answered. "But as I will soon demonstrate, raw strength won't win every battle. Naru, get everyone inside. Motoko, you've got two minutes. Toshiro, don't stare at the ladies."

"When did you become the defender of women's rights? You loved falling on top of girls."

Keitaro shook his head. "What makes you think that I stopped enjoying 'accidents'?"

"I knew it!" Naru shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, Naru, I liked it when I landed with my hands on your butt, I'm a huge pervert. Tell me something I don't know."

"…"

"Hurry, Naru-sempai, we need to get Haruka-san here," Shinobu insisted, her cheeks flushed with blood.

"Wait, Haruka's here?" Toshiro asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Yes, she owns the teashop on the hill. Don't tell me you didn't do a proper recce before trying to kick my ass? I'm shocked and/or appalled," Keitaro said, his face neutral. "No, wait, I'm neither, because I remembered who I'm dealing with."

The intruder took a step closer to his prey. His growling hid the near silent footsteps of Haruka Urashima entering the bathing area.

"Keitaro, are you fighting again?"

"No, but that depends on Toshiro here. I mean, is he going to leave now, or are we going to have to kick his ass for bothering the girls? That reminds me," the bespectacled youth said, turning his head slightly to look at his cousin. "When was the last time you beat a man unconscious with his own shoes?"

"I think it was the last time I saw Toshiro-chan here," the smoker answered. She clenched her fists, cracking her knuckles. "So what's it going to be, Toshiro-chan?"

"…" Toshiro's gaze flicked between the two Urashimas. "I'm leaving, but only because you've got backup, Type K. Next time we meet, I won't be so generous."

The muscular man leapt backwards to the wall and disappeared into the night.

"I thought you put that life behind you, Keitaro," Haruka said.

"So did I, Haruka-san, so did I."

* * *

Upon his return inside with Haruka, Keitaro was bombarded with questions. The one that made the former martial arts prodigy pause was Kaolla's.

"What's a stud? Is it tasty?"

"All in good time, Su-chan," Haruka said with a nervous smile. "Anyway, Keitaro is going to give us a brief run down on why we had a visitor."

"Right, as I explained at dinner, I used to study martial arts when I was younger. However, I had to stop about five years ago. During that time, I made myself a few enemies. Like Toshiro from earlier."

"But if you were good enough to have rivals to the point where they'd seek a rematch after five years, how come you're so clumsy?" Motoko asked. "Even if you lack your former strength, you shouldn't lose all your poise."

"There's a reason for that," Haruka added, pulling out a cigarette. "In order to make sure things didn't get out of hand, we had a limiter put on Keitaro. He's barely five percent of former glory."

"But if Keitaro is a mere shadow of his former self and still so resilient, then what sort of man was he?" asked the kendoist.

"Think Ranma Saotome, minus the ki blasts and the gender-bending," the former ronin answered with a smirk. "Unfortunately, this limiter has meant that I pretty much had to learn how to walk from scratch. We told everyone that I had some sort of auto-immune condition that wiped everything out and that's why I couldn't do it anymore. But that leaves with the all important question: what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kitsune asked. "Isn't your problem going to go away with you if you leave?"

"It might," Haruka conceded. "But then again, Toshiro isn't the brightest star in the sky and if he managed to track Keitaro down, then smarter, more dangerous opponents won't be far behind. As you're all my friends, I'd hate to see you used as hostages."

"What? Hostages?" Naru demanded.

"Yep, hostages," Keitaro nodded. "Some of the people who want me dead wouldn't hesitate to use girls I know as hostages if they thought it would lure me out in the open."

"Oh," the Japanese girls replied in unison.

"I see we have two options, Keitaro," the smoker opined. "One) a very real, very public death where people see and can prove with a full autopsy that you're not going to get up and start walking around. That might upset people though. Two) we remove the limiter. That will upset people."

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I'll let you lot decide if you want me dead or not. I'm going to the toilet."

"Haruka-san, do you really mean that S-sempai might have to k-kill himself?" Shinobu asked, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

Haruka sighed. "Keitaro is too easy going when it comes to his life. Yes, he'd sacrifice himself for any one of you, but before the rest of you start babbling about 'the greater good' and all that, think about what Keitaro has done for you. Also, Motoko, phone up your sister and ask her what she knows about Keitaro; you should get some more answers."

"Aneue?" the kendoist blinked. "If you insist; please excuse me."

* * *

In the Aoyama house, Tsuruko was called to the telephone.

"Hello, Motoko-han, what's up?"

"¬Aneue, I err…¬"

"What is it, Motoko-han? Is something matter? Do you need me to come up there?"

"¬N-no, it's just, well, I'm not sure how to word this,¬" Motoko paused. She took a deep breath. "¬You remember when you nearly made me marry Keitaro?¬"

"Yes, go on," the elder sister replied.

"¬Is there any reason in particular why you were so… enthusiastic about me marrying Keitaro?¬"

"I was hoping that he was THE Keitaro Urashima, but even if he wasn't, he was going to inherit the Hinata Sou, so you would have been taken care of," Tsuruko answered. "Why? Have you changed your mind about him?"

"¬… No, it's, well, someone from his past arrived at the Inn earlier this evening. He recognised Keitaro.¬"

"I take it he wasn't looking to reminisce about the good old days? I see, well, it seems that he is the same Keitaro Urashima I originally thought; and it does explain how he managed to avoid death during our duel. That means the good news is that does mean you still have a chance at happiness with him. The bad news is you've suddenly got a lot more competition for him."

"¬W-what do you mean, Aneue?¬"

Tsuruko smiled as she leaned back against the wall. "Keitaro's skills are legendary, Motoko-han, and not just when it comes to fighting."

"¬So the stories about him...¬"

"Motoko-han, had things been different, Keitaro Urashima could have been your stepfather."

"¬WHAT? Mother would never tolerate someone like Keitaro!¬" Motoko shouted in outrage.

"Perhaps you would have preferred him as your brother-in-law?" the elder sister teased. "But don't worry about that, Motoko-han, I'm sure that there'll be plenty of time for you to find out what a great lover Keitaro is firsthand."

"¬Aneue!¬"

"Oh hush, Motoko-han, you know I'm teasing you. The last I heard, Keitaro had to give up martial arts for good."

"¬That is part of what I wanted to talk to you about, Aneue. Keitaro said that he's got some sort of limiter on him and he's barely at five percent of his powers.¬"

"Five percent? That's terrible, still I would have done the same thing in his place."

"¬Do what?¬"

"Drop out of the public eye immediately, rather than have a slow decline into mediocrity like so many old boxers," Tsuruko answered.

"¬So, what should I do, Aneue?¬"

After a moment's pause, the elder sister answered. "I'm going to be taking the train there in the morning, Motoko-han."

"¬What? Why are you coming here?¬"

"I want to see if he is actually limited or just acting, and what better way than to test myself against Keitaro? I've got to go pack now, Motoko-han; I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"Haruka-san," Kitsune said, looking up from her beer. "What was Keitaro like before he had that limiter put on him?"

"Well, I suppose you should know." Haruka took a deep breath as Motoko re-entered the room. "Keitaro used to be surprisingly badass when he was younger. There is at least one photo where he was trying to get out of fighting someone and to prove his point, he punched a hole in a car. It wasn't the engine block, but it was still through a steel panel."

"…" The ash-blonde blinked. "You're joking, Haruka-san, right? I mean, Keitaro would break every bone in his hand if he did that."

Motoko sat down silently. After taking a moment to compose herself, she turned to Haruka. "What sort of person was Keitaro like?"

"He was probably the most skilled fighter I saw who wasn't a grandmaster," Haruka replied with a tone of respect.

"He must have been special if Aneue wants to test her skills against him," the kendoist mused.

"Your sister isn't the first person to want to 'put their skills to the test' against him."

"What do you mean, Haruka-san," Kitsune asked. "You make it sound like Keitaro was some sort of benchmark when it came to fighting."

The smoker smiled. "The old Keitaro would pick a fight with a crowd yakuza if he thought it would impress a girl. Of course, he rarely put a foot wrong when it came to impressing girls."

The residents were dumbfounded as they tried to reconcile their kind-hearted, though extremely clumsy landlord with the shounen manga character that was being described to them.

"You are joking, right, Haruka-san?" the alcohol-loving girl asked. "I mean, Keitaro couldn't ever have been this famous, womanising fighter in his teenage years."

"After the limiter was put on, his parents told me they were glad he'd changed, since now they didn't have to replace his bed every six months."

"Now I know you're joking, Haruka-san," Kitsune countered. "There's no way Keitaro got enough action to break a bed."

"You say that now, Kitsune," Haruka smirked. She turned to the still mildly confused Motoko. "Motoko, I don't suppose you've heard of the Yandere Terror Troops?"

"The… the ECCHI's most infamous warrior women?"

"The what?" the ash-blonde asked, barely believing what she was hearing.

"The Erotic Combat Corps of the Hot and Insane – also abbreviated to ECCHI. They sent a four-woman team to defeat Keitaro once. All of them crazy, all of them hot, all of them left the following morning walking funny."

"That's impossible," Kitsune insisted. "I know that Keitaro has his… urges, but four women? I don't think so; and certainly not in one night."

"Again," Haruka shrugged, "that was the old Keitaro: someone who wasn't limited."

"But even still," the kendoist countered, "while a non-limited martial artist might be able to fend off one member of the Yandere Terror Troops with their skin intact, four in one night is an impossibility."

"Hey, you asked what Keitaro was like back then, I told you. If you don't believe me, then perhaps you should consider asking Keitaro yourself? He was the one in the room that night, not me."

"Very well, I shall ask him myself."

* * *

To be continued…?

This was pre-read by Chi Vayne, who, like me is well aware of the characterisation issues in this story.

It's just a bit of fun, and mixes in elements of AIKI. If you smiled, then I guess it's worth what you paid to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: When sifting through the optimists and pessimists you will always find the odd person who sees the glass as half-cantaloupe.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Keitaro had finished using the toilet and was making his way downstairs to speak with the others when he encountered Motoko.

"What's up, Motoko?"

"I… There… Is…" the raven-haired girl suddenly found her composure draining from her every fibre. "I know that it was some time ago, but… I…"

"You're not making much sense, Motoko. I guess that you want to know something about my past?"

"Yes. It's to do with-" Motoko's question was cut short by a small explosion.

"There you are, Urashima!" a male voice declared as he rose to his feet. "I knew that all I had to do was investigate any situations where there was a single man surrounded by young women and I'd find you!"

Keitaro tilted his head to see if it would jog his memory. "And you are?"

The look of triumph on the face of the night's second intruder vanished. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry. But since you know who I am, you must know that I fought so many people."

"I never fought you, Urashima, and I'm not looking to make a name for myself in the martial arts world."

The bespectacled young man shook his head. "Then I've got no idea why you're here. Look, it's been a long day for me, but if you want to come back tomorrow, then I'll see about helping you out."

"Well, I can see that you're not corpse dead," the visitor said. "Have you settled down to just one girl a night these days?"

"Actually, I'm not sleeping with anyone," Keitaro replied.

"What? Did someone break something down there? What will I tell Yuriko-onee-sama?"

"Yuriko? Yuriko…who?"

"Yuriko Mizuhara is my sister. I'm her younger brother, Hajime."

"Wait, you're Hajime Mizuhara? Why do you care who I'm sleeping with?" Keitaro demanded.

"Because you disappeared off the face of the Earth, Yuriko-onee-sama was crushed," Hajime explained, tears welling up in his eyes. "She vowed that she would never love another man again."

Motoko blinked. "Wait, are you telling me that Keitaro here was her lover and that since he disappeared from the public eye, she decided that she could never love another man?"

"Yes," the intruder nodded, tears now streaming down his face.

"Why not? Keitaro couldn't be that good when he was fifteen," the kendoist said dismissively.

"I was thirteen when I met Yuriko, Motoko," the bespectacled young man corrected. "But that's not important right now. Now is not a good time to be hassling me for sex, Hajime, I've got a few other things to deal with."

"Like what?" the emotional brother asked.

"Like getting my mojo back before I end up dead. Can you keep the fact that you've found me a secret, Hajime?"

"But… I've already informed Yuriko-onee-sama…"

"You always were an idiot, Hajime," Keitaro scolded. "Look, it's not like I don't like your sister, it's more I DON'T HAVE THE SKILLS to do your sister properly right now."

"What do you mean," Hajime asked blankly.

"I mean that if I spend time with Yuriko-chan, her memories of me will be ruined forever and it will be your fault."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'," the former martial artist replied. "You meant well, but you've cocked it up. AGAIN. We'll have to stall her, or everything's going to go down the pan. Leave and delay her, ok?"

"For how long?"

"A couple of months would be great, but whatever you can do will have to do. Now leave."

With that, Hajime departed the Inn to rendezvous with his older sister.

"Care to explain any of that, Keitaro?" Motoko asked, her left eye twitching violently.

"It's a long story that you're not going to like," Keitaro replied. "But if you're sure you want to know, then I'll tell you, Naru and Kitsune at the same time."

* * *

"Motoko, are you alright?" Naru asked her friend.

"It seems that Keitaro is… telling the truth about some of his past," Motoko replied, visibly upset by something.

"You seem rather calm about this, Haruka-san," Kitsune commented as Keitaro followed the kendoist into the room.

Haruka just shrugged.

As he sat down with the older residents, Keitaro took a deep breath. "Right, what details should I tell you? As you know, my past is catching up with me; as evidenced by Toshiro's visit to the baths and just now with Hajime tracking me down for his sister, Yuriko."

"Yuriko Mizuhara?"

"Yes, Haruka-san, that Yuriko Mizuhara," the bespectacled youth nodded.

Haruka laughed out loud. When she saw the unimpressed look on her cousin's face, her amusement subsided slightly. "I probably shouldn't laugh, but when it's this funny…"

"What's so funny?" Kitsune asked as her drinking buddy started laughing again.

"Other than girls throwing themselves at Keitaro, you mean?" the smoker replied with a smirk. "Well, I suppose that it's to do with the fact that Yuriko Mizuhara was so impressed with Keitaro, she tried to convince his parents that they should get married and start a family."

"What?" Naru demanded. "But… it's Keitaro! Sure, he doesn't seem so bad now, but that's because we've gotten used to living with him!"

Haruka chucked. "Why don't you tell them the story, Keitaro?"

"Do I have to?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we had all the information, Keitaro," Motoko answered with a glare. "I would like to know what sort of person Aneue thinks you are; ludicrous tales of seducing elite warrior women aside."

"Fine," Keitaro sighed. "When I'd just turned thirteen, I met Yuriko Mizuhara and her brother…"

* * *

Keitaro Urashima stretched his leg muscles as part of his warm up routine. Looking up, he noticed a blonde girl looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

The girl, clearly older than Keitaro by a few years, smiled. "Hello there, I'm Yuriko Mizuhara."

"Hi, I'm Keitaro Urashima. What can I do for you?"

'Talking to a pretty girl doesn't intimidate him. Interesting,' Yuriko mused. "I'm here with my family to support my brother in the Under-10s competition. But I don't know much about martial arts, so I was wondering if you could be my guide for the day."

"While I'd like to help a pretty lady like you, I've got a bout in the Under-21s in a few minutes," Keitaro replied with an apologetic look on his face.

"You must be good if you're fighting with people five years older than you," the blonde flattered shamelessly.

"Yeah, those 18 year-olds can be tricky," the martial artist replied with a nod. "If you get one that's have been training since he could walk, they tend to know weird styles."

"Wait," Yuriko blinked as she processed Keitaro's comment, "how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen, but I've been too good to fight people in my own age-bracket for some time now," Keitaro said, puffing his chest out with pride. "You can watch my fight if you want."

'Is he coming on to me? That's certainly going to make things interesting,' the girl mused. 'We'll see just how good he thinks he is.' "But I'll have to leave in five minutes."

"Why?"

"I have to get back to my family soon to cheer on my brother."

"Then I'll just have to win quickly," Keitaro smirked arrogantly.

"Oh, are you going to beat him in one punch?" Yuriko teased.

The young martial artist shook his head. "No, you can't really win with one punch, even if you're good enough to, which I normally am."

"Why not? You'd save a lot of time."

"Yeah, I asked my sensei why I shouldn't try to win with one punch," Keitaro explained. "He said that you should respect your opponent. And something about making it look realistic for everyone."

"You're a strange one, Keitaro," Yuriko smiled. 'Kinda cute too…'

"Keitaro Urashima?" a stressed man called out. "Is Keitaro Urashima here?"

"I'm Keitaro Urashima," the young martial artist said with a wave.

The man blinked. "Oh, that's right: you're a bit younger than the other competitors, aren't you? It's time for your bout, Urashima-kun. You're fighting Toshiro."

"Toshiro…?" Yuriko asked, gesturing for the usher to continue. "What's his last name?"

"He didn't give one. Apparently he's on some sort of quest to get his name back. I know, I know, it sounds like a cheesy manga, but that's what he told the organisers."

"Fair enough, let's get this thing over with, Yuriko-san's got to get to her family," Keitaro said walking towards the ring.

* * *

Three minutes later, Keitaro had won by knocking Toshiro out of the ring.

'Wow, he's actually pretty good,' Yuriko decided. "So, Keitaro-kun, would you like to walk me to where my brother's fighting?"

"Of course, Yuriko-san," the victorious teenager smiled. "It'd be nice."

The pair walked to where the rest of the Mizuhara family were seated, where Yuriko greeted her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Keitaro Urashima, he just won the Under-21 tournament."

The Mizuhara patriarch looked at the program, then his watch and back to the program. "The Under-21 tournament isn't over yet, how could he have won that?"

"I didn't win it, I just won my first round match," Keitaro explained. "I don't even know how far I'll go in this one – it's the first time I've properly fought people in this age bracket."

"I see," Mr. Mizuhara nodded, while his wife appraised the way her daughter acted around the teenaged fighter.

'Yuriko seems to like him and her instinct for boys hasn't been wrong yet, but something seems strange,' the older blonde mused. 'I know what it is.' "So then, Keitaro-kun, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen."

Mrs. Mizuhara turned to her daughter. She leant in for some privacy. "You never went for younger men before, Yuriko-chan."

"What can I say, I was intrigued by the way he acted. Polite, confident and kinda cute," Yuriko whispered back. "Besides, he's a skilled fighter; he beat this Toshiro guy in less than a minute."

"Speed isn't everything, Yuriko-chan, I thought you had learned this by now. Remember Junta?" the mother reminded.

"True, but Junta had other problems too. Besides, Keitaro's got something about him that makes me feel warm inside."

"Discussing your boyfriends past, present and future in front of me is not good for my health, Yuriko-chan," Mr. Mizuhara said through gritted teeth. "It's time for us to sit down and watch Hajime."

"Ok, Daddy," Yuriko smiled happily.

* * *

"That still doesn't prove anything, Keitaro," Motoko interrupted the story. "All it proves is that you were attracted to girls at the age of thirteen."

"She does have a point, Keitaro," Haruka added.

"Well, yeah, but I assumed that you didn't want to hear the sordid details of my relationship with Yuriko. Or perhaps you're all dying to know what her breasts felt like and what colour panties she wore? I don't know, just when you think you know someone…" Keitaro countered sarcastically. "You're all so very perverted."

"How can you say that, Keitaro?" Naru protested. "You're the one who made out with this Yuriko girl."

"If that's how you feel, I won't tell you any more about my past. I'm going to bed, you lot keep the noise down," the bespectacled Urashima said as he stood up. "See you all in the morning."

"What's up with Keitaro?" Kitsune asked. "He's never been like this with us before."

Haruka pulled out a cigarette. "I suppose it's because he cares about you all. And because of that, he's worried about what'll happen if someone serious, like Kenta Kobayashi, shows up for a fight."

"Kenta Kobayashi?" Motoko repeated, her stomach suddenly filling with butterflies. "Keitaro fought THE Kenta Kobayashi?"

"Oh yes, several times," the smoker nodded.

"Hang on, I know that name," the ash-blonde chimed in. "Didn't Kenta Kobayashi nearly kill someone in a mixed martial arts fight a couple of years ago?"

"He's nearly killed several people in his fighting career," the kendoist corrected. "But how can someone like Keitaro still be able to walk after fighting Kenta Kobayashi?"

"You know how much punishment he can take, Motoko," Haruka shrugged.

"But that's still not enough for fighting in tournaments, Haruka-san!"

* * *

The next morning, Keitaro yawned as he approached the front door.

"Hello?" he asked, unable to shake off his drowsiness.

"Hello there, Urashima-san," Tsuruko greeted with a polite bow.

"Tsuruko-san?" the bleary-eyed you asked. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I'm here to see you, Urashima-san," the married kendoist smiled.

"I see," Keitaro nodded. He stepped away from the door to let her in. "What did you want to see me about? I don't mean to be rude, but I've got something very important to deal with, so can we sort this out quickly?"

"Certainly, Urashima-san," Tsuruko smiled. "Or perhaps you would prefer me to refer to you as 'Type K'?"

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?"

Stepping inside, Tsuruko removed her shoes. "You could say that."

"Well, whatever. I'll see if Shinobu can set another place for you and we can talk about whatever you want over breakfast."

* * *

At the breakfast table, Tsuruko's presence was making Motoko feel most uncomfortable. Even the normally clueless Keitaro and Shinobu were picking up on this.

"Tsuruko-san, perhaps you could explain to everyone why you're here at this time in the morning?"

"Certainly, Type K," the older sister smiled. "I was hoping to see what I could learn from you."

"You know the disparity between the man I was and the man I am now, so the answer is not a great deal at the moment, Tsuruko-san." Keitaro ate some of his breakfast.

"Why so reluctant, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked. "You know that Tsuruko-san here could help you get back into shape."

"Yeah, she could," the bespectacled youth nodded after swallowing his rice. "But there are some problems with that."

"What are they, Keitaro?" the ash-blonde followed up.

"One, I'm practically a beginner. I can remember some of the basic forms and how to put them into practice but that's about it. Two, assuming that I can even get to something resembling a fighter before Toshiro shows up again, you're not going to like what I've got to do."

"What do you mean, 'got to do'?" Naru asked. "You've got to spend all your time practicing instead of studying? You can't do that – you'll be kicked out of Toudai!"

"Nope, it's a much bigger risk than that," Keitaro winced.

"What does it involve, Sempai? You know I'll do everything I can to help you," Shinobu said helpfully.

"That's part of the problem, Shinobu-chan."

"Oh?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yes, it is part of the problem. You need to know the facts, but it's hard for me to explain right now. I don't know how to tell you what you need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try working this out in my room," the young man forced a smile before leaving the table.

"You'll have to excuse Keitaro, Aneue, he's been acting strangely since yesterday," Motoko said apologetically. "But was he really good enough to fight Kenta Kobayashi?"

"They were evenly matched for a while, Motoko-han," Tsuruko smiled. "You wouldn't last more than a minute against Type K."

"What about you, Aneue?"

"A bit longer, but that's only because he'd put more effort into trying to seduce…" the married woman trailed off when she realised what Keitaro was struggling with.

"What's the matter, Tsuruko-san?" asked Kitsune.

"I think I know what's troubling Keitaro-san. As much as it irritates me to see people fail to live to their potential, I can understand why he's reluctant to go back to his old ways," Tsuruko answered. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to discuss the matter with Keitaro-san."

* * *

Knocking on the door to the manager's room, Tsuruko spoke in a comforting tone. "Keitaro-san, I would like to speak with you about your... dilemma."

The door opened slowly.

"I know what you're worried about, Keitaro-san."

"You do?"

"Yes, and it's something I think it would be best discussed in private."

"Come in, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro nodded. He opened the door to let the woman into his room. "I bet you never would have expected Type K's bedroom to look like this."

Tsuruko was indeed surprised to see the normality of the room. "I was expecting the bed to be more…used."

"What can I say; after the limiter, my sex life went from the horizontal tango to the five-knuckle shuffle," the landlord said waggling his fingers at his visitor, eliciting a smile from the kendoist. "But in all seriousness, I think you know what I was like, even if we never met when I was awesome."

"I can understand why you don't want to go back to your old ways, but if you don't people could get hurt."

"I still have no idea what I need to do to get rid of this limiter. Even if I could, do you really want me to go back to my old ways?" Keitaro sighed. "I won't be able to control myself around so many women. Do you really want to risk your sister becoming a fight groupie?"

Tsuruko was speechless. "I… well… but I thought that's why you took this job… It makes sense when you think about it…"

"It would have, yes, but everyone here is special to me. I don't think of them in the same way I used to see women. I'd like to think that I've matured and I might if I go back to how I was."

"But you have to temper that risk with the possibility that Kenta Kobayashi could show up and try to hurt someone you care about."

"You don't understand, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro scratched his head in frustration. "It's not that I'm worried about start being a jerk again and actually trying to peep on them while they're in the bath."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not that," the former fighter sighed. "Sorry to be crude, but all I cared about was fighting and fucking. There are five girls, including your little sister, living here, what if I can't control my urges? What will your parents say if I get Motoko-chan pregnant?"

"Well, they would expect you to take responsibility and marry her," Tsuruko answered.

"But what if I get Kitsune or Naru pregnant at the same time?"

"That could prove awkward."

"Just a bit," Keitaro replied sarcastically. "So, what should I do?"

The kendoist took a moment to consider her response. "That depends on your point of view on regret, Keitaro-san."

"You're right, Tsuruko-san. I'm told it's better to regret doing something than to regret not doing something. Now the only question is can this limiter be removed?"

* * *

To be continued…

This was previewed by Chi Vayne and may or may not be what relevant to your interests.

Who can tell these days?


	3. Chapter 3

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Football is like chess, only without the dice

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Keitaro returned to the common room where the tenants were waiting for him.

"I've got something important to tell you all: I have decided that I have to try to get this limiter off. The upshot of it is that I will say and do things that are going to upset you. I'm apologising in advance for my behaviour."

"Why?" Motoko asked, her keen eyesight observing the young man's body language.

"Because I'm going to try to do perverted things to you all. There is a small chance that I'll be able to control my urges, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"And why would we allow that to happen?" the younger sister asked, her hand creeping towards her sword.

"Because you know what Kenta Kobayashi is capable of, Motoko-han," Tsuruko explained. "Do you think you could defeat him and his gang, Motoko-han?"

"…"

"But yeah, I thought that you should know what the score was. I understand if you want to leave," Keitaro spoke up. "If you do go, I won't charge you for any rent arrears."

"Hmmm…" Kitsune looked thoughtful as she considered her options. "But where will we go?"

"I don't know," the young man admitted. "But I had to say something. Sorry to keep going on about it, but I couldn't just go about this without telling you what you were in for. It wouldn't be right."

"This is a bit different to last night, Keitaro," Kitsune commented. "Not that I'm complaining about this new sensitive side, but last night you complained about us interrupting your story."

The former martial artist sighed. "You're right, Kitsune. I was tired last night. People coming out of the woodwork didn't help, either. I need to have a word with my parents about removing the limiter, so talk amongst yourselves and decide what you're going to do."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Keitaro returned to where his friends were sitting. His expression was enough to unsettle Shinobu.

"S-sempai?"

"It seems that my parents don't actually know how to remove this limiter."

"Oh," the chef replied with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It gets worse, Shinobu-chan," the former ronin smiled painfully. "They don't even know how it was put on in the first place."

"This could prove to be a problem, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko noted. "There are several types of limiter, and they each require different methods of removing them."

"Do you know anyone who knows about limiters, Tsuruko-san?"

"Yes, but that depends on the sort of limiter you have. I mean, did they have your joints dislocated to disrupt your chi? Or perhaps the person used moxibustion? Or maybe they even had a magical curse put on you that requires you to have sex to unleash your strength?"

Keitaro gave a disapproving look. "My limiter will not be removed by me having sex."

"How can you be sure of that?" asked the elder Aoyama.

"This isn't some poorly written hentai manga, Tsuruko-san. One, the human body doesn't work that way. Two, my parents have long been aware of the fact that I like to get my end away. Why would they take the risk that I might get a girlfriend?" the young man explained with a patronising tone.

'This isn't like Sempai,' Shinobu thought with a concerned look on her face.

Naru considered the young man's drastic change in behaviour. 'Since when did Keitaro start acting so aggressively? Does this mean he's going to be more decisive?'

Motoko looked back and forth between her landlord and sister. 'Is Aneue going to take offence at Keitaro's tone and cut him in two?'

The ash-blonde idly wondered what it would be like if Keitaro was the sex machine that had been alluded to. 'Would Keitaro be any good or would he be rusty after all these years?'

"Your insolent tone suggests that you're ready for a fight, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko smirked, her right hand subtly moving towards her sword.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Tsuruko-san," the landlord said as he started to jump from one foot to the other as part of a warm up. After few more stretches, he added, "I need to see how much training I need to do to get into some kind of shape."

"Such confidence seems suspicious, Keitaro-san; especially given that you were so concerned about you limiter."

"Meh, I don't expect to win. If I can't even remember how to throw a punch, then I might as well let you run me through with that sword."

"Sempai!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"What? It's true," Keitaro replied. "If I can't remember the basics of fighting, then I won't be any use to anyone. Removing this limiter isn't going to flick a switch on and turn me into a martial arts god, you know."

Kitsune turned to Haruka. "Since when was Keitaro like this?"

"He wasn't always plagued by self-doubt, Kitsune. But the answer to your question is 'five years ago'," the smoker answered. "Back then, he was pretty pragmatic when it came to fighting."

"I was referring to his confidence," the ash-blonde explained.

Keitaro interrupted with a cough. "All shall be revealed in good time, Kitsune. But now, Tsuruko-san here is going to kick my ass."

* * *

Keitaro removed his slippers and socks before stepping out onto the courtyard. The late morning sun felt good on his face as he kicked upwards to stretch his leg muscles.

"On second thoughts since I'm going to be handicapped by poor vision, I think that it's only fair if you're unarmed for this little match, Tsuruko-san."

"That is true – live steel would be a little much if you can't see properly," the kendoist replied, nodding her head. She moved her head in a circle and started limber up. "I believe that I'm ready to test your current level, Type K."

Tossing his glasses to Motoko, Keitaro fell into a loose stance. "In that case, let's see what how long it takes for you to beat me. Begin!"

The partially-sighted youth charged in elbow first, fully aware that he was likely to miss with such a clumsy attack.

Tsuruko was surprised by Keitaro's speed, but calmly stepped to her left, ready to unleash a quick rabbit punch to his exposed flank. The married woman was shocked to discover her right arm had been grabbed and help up against her back.

"AH!"

"Hmm, perhaps I'm better than I thought…" Keitaro mused as he let Tsuruko go. "That one doesn't count, but this next one does. Ready?"

The raven-haired woman's face darkened. "I don't need your patronising words, Type K!"

The former ronin walked away from his opponent to give her a chance to recover. "Ready when you are, Tsuruko-san."

Tsuruko approached her opponent. Her keen vision was taking in Keitaro's every movement as she took carefully measured steps. 'I know he's fast, but is he strong?'

Keitaro shifted his shoulders, something clearly unsettling him as he tried to formulate a plan of attack. 'It won't be enough to just use speed…'

Letting out a smirk, Type K advanced towards the married woman. He leant forward as he picked up speed, moving his left hand palm out while pulling his right hand back for a thrusting strike.

Tsuruko, now well aware of Keitaro's speed, was no longer in the mood to humour her opponent and decided to exchange blows with him. She kept dodging as he rushed in, his right hand thrusting like a spear under her guard.

Keitaro suddenly displayed an eel-like agility as his opponent started to fight back, much to the surprise of the onlookers.

"Just when did Keitaro get this good?" Kitsune, Motoko and Naru asked in unison.

"And why didn't he do this earlier?" Motoko added, turning to Haruka.

"What would you have done if you'd known that Keitaro could match your sister in an unarmed fight?"

"…"

"Don't worry about it, Motoko-chan, Keitaro won't win," Haruka said in a reassuring voice.

"How can you be so sure of that," Kitsune asked.

"He's still got that limiter in place. If he was back at his full strength, then yeah, I'd put money on Keitaro," the smoker replied.

"I see."

Keitaro's hands blurred as he stepped up his attack. He knew that he lacked the strength to land a knock out blow, so was pressing on with an unarmed variant of his hornet style.

Leaping back to regain his breath, Keitaro sucked in several lungfuls of air. "I remember there being at least three variants of that one."

Tsuruko gained her second wind much sooner than Keitaro thanks to her prime physical condition. She nodded, having realised how potent the lightning strikes would be if Keitaro had been wielding a sharp blade. Moments later, she fell back into her stance and waited for Keitaro to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long, as Keitaro charged in again.

Quickly closing the distance, the former champion martial artist prepared to land several hits on his opponent. He got a metre away when his legs gave out, causing him fall forward.

Motoko, Naru and Kitsune couldn't believe what they were seeing unfold before them. While all three girls had been astounded by Keitaro's fighting prowess, they had expected something like this to happen.

"I can't believe it! He was doing so well," Naru whispered.

"I guess that it's the same Keitaro we know and love," Kitsune mused.

'I… is Aneue going to punish Keitaro for this?' Motoko wondered.

The 'this' in question was Keitaro's accident. His exertion had caught up with his relatively poor physical condition and now he had collapsed, landing face first onto Tsuruko's ample chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Keitaro, is this you running out of energy or self-control?" Haruka smirked from the sideline.

"Can't move…" the former ronin mumbled from his impromptu pillow, bringing Tsuruko out of her shock.

"Is this some sort of submission hold?" Tsuruko asked in an amused tone.

"No, this is just me collapsing in a heap, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro mumbled. "Could someone help me?"

Rolling her eyes, Haruka walked over to her cousin and lifted him up. She was surprised to note that he was reasonably injury free. "How are you feeling, Keitaro?"

"I can't move," the young man replied, hanging limply with his cousin's arms wrapped around his chest. "Looks like you win this round, Tsuruko-san."

"Indeed, Keitaro-san. But still, perhaps you don't need as much training as you feared," the elder sister replied. "If you work on your cardiovascular fitness and stamina, you'll be a fearsome opponent."

"I didn't even get close to seeing if I could still do the stuff I wanted. The Hornet Swarm is intermediate stuff. Plus, I have no idea what kind of punishment I can take," Keitaro countered. "No offence, but being smacked around by girls isn't the same as fighting in martial arts tournaments."

"True, but you'd better rest before you decide what your next step is, Keitaro," Haruka advised.

* * *

Haruka laid Keitaro out on the common room floor, leaving her cousin looking incredibly pitiful. "You just tired, or did you strain any muscles, Keitaro?"

"I don't know right now – give me five minutes and I'll let you know."

"And this is the legendary Type K?" Kitsune teased. "I bet you couldn't even fend off Shinobu-chan right now!"

"True, Kitsune," Keitaro agreed. "I'm completely at your mercy. My wallet's in my front right pocket if you're planning to rob me."

"Hey!" the ash-blonde protested. "I'm not a bandit who goes around stealing from people."

"Damn," the prone youth cursed. "I was hoping you'd take the bait and root through my pockets."

Everyone female in the room paused, blinked and turned to look at Keitaro.

"What was that?" Naru asked through gritted teeth.

"I said that I was hoping that Kitsune would take the bait and root through my pockets. There is a reason for this," Keitaro replied. "All this reminiscing and martial arts has made me realise how much I'm missing the good old days. And because of that, I was thinking that I'd like the cheap thrill of a pretty girl groping me."

"That is a scandalous thing to say, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko chided, though her expression was marred by a smile.

"I know, Tsuruko-san, I know. But it made you smile, didn't it?"

"Stop flirting with me, Keitaro-san, I'm a married woman."

"I know, but it doesn't matter since I'm in no condition to follow up on my innuendo right now," Keitaro replied. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning at the earliest for some clumsy fumbling."

"You really are the lowest, aren't you Urashima," Motoko growled. "You sexually harass my sister and continue to make lewd suggestions despite knowing she's a married woman."

"Your sister is a big girl, Motoko-chan. Trust me – I got to see up close. But if you're that upset, feel free to cut my head off. Just make sure my death is made public," the former ronin requested. "And I don't mean just three lines in the obituaries section of the local paper."

Haruka worked out a crick in her neck. "Keitaro, do you want dragging into the bath?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

The smoker crouched down to grab Keitaro by the arms. "We're not going to jump in and rescue you if you start drowning, you know."

"That's fair enough. What about someone having a bath with me in case I pass out?" asked Keitaro. The stony silence was his answer. "Oh, ok, so I'll just be on my own then. Not to worry."

* * *

"Aneue, how can you be so forgiving of Urashima?"

Tsuruko shook her head at her sister's question. "Motoko-han, do you remember what it was like to test your skills against the best opponents? Can you remember the feeling you got when you completed an advanced technique for the first time? Fighting Type K is like that."

"But he's feeble and perverted!" Motoko protested. "I understand the appeal of fighting a master of the art, one day I hope to challenge one myself. But…"

Motoko trailed off when Haruka returned from taking Keitaro to the bath.

"How is Keitaro, Haruka-san?" Tsuruko asked.

"Feeble and perverted," the smoker replied with a smirk. When the younger sister spluttered an apology, Haruka waved it off. "Don't worry about speaking the truth, Motoko-chan, Keitaro would be the first to agree with you."

"It's true, Motoko-han," the older sister agreed. "Keitaro-san was worried that his urges would be uncontrollable once he started to regain his strength."

"But why would he want to regain his strength if he wasn't sure he could control himself?" Motoko asked. "If he's trying to be responsible, why take that risk?"

"Why take the risk that you could get hurt by someone from his past?" Haruka countered.

"It's what I would do in his place," Tsuruko followed up. "Besides, he's sort of cute when he's acting all badass."

"ANEUE!"

"I thought you were a happily married woman, Tsuruko-san," Haruka commented. "But it's not my place to judge if you're hot for Type K, lots of girls were. Some guys too."

"Wait," Kitsune spoke up, clearly finding the discussion most amusing. "Are you seriously telling us that one: Tsuruko-san is attracted to Keitaro and two: people were gay for Keitaro?"

Tsuruko shrugged, but there was a smile on her face that suggested she was clearly considering Keitaro as something more than a training partner. And that look unsettled Motoko.

"Oh yes, Kitsune," the smoker nodded. "Ask Keitaro about Kouji Inoue some time."

The Aoyama sisters blinked, turn to look at each other questioningly and then turned back to face Haruka.

"Haruka-san, what do you know of Kouji Inoue?" the married woman asked, clearly struggling to keep her feelings in check.

"Not a lot: he was pretty good looking; wasn't a huge jerk and used his brains rather than his fists to solve his problems."

"I see," Tsuruko nodded. "May I please be excused to use your telephone? I need to check in with my family."

"Certainly," Haruka nodded.

"I'll go with Aneue," Motoko added, scurrying off after her sister.

"What was that all about?" Kitsune asked.

Haruka let a smile spread across her face. "Perhaps I should have mentioned that Kouji Inoue married into an old demon-hunting clan based in Kyoto."

The ash-blonde put two and two together and let out a chuckle. "Oh my."

"Oh yes, but don't mention this to Keitaro just yet, Kitsune, it'll be funnier to bring it up at the dinner table."

The drinking buddies laughed evilly.

* * *

Having recovered enough energy to drag himself out of the hot water and into the changing area without too much difficulty, Keitaro muttered under his breath. "Man, I better get better soon, this is getting old real fast."

Moving his arms around his shoulders before working a crick out of his neck, the young man straightened up and took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"That's good, now I won't feel bad for running a weakling through!" an angry, female voice declared.

"Hey, I'm nearly done here; can't you wait five minutes for me to get dressed?" Keitaro asked, fully aware that he was about to be attacked for something he had very little control over.

"The time for vengeance is now!" Tsuruko insisted. She drew her sword, her intent clear in her eyes. "Prepare to die!"

"What's this about, Tsuruko?"

"You… My husband…" the kendoist ground out.

"I'm not your husband, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro sighed. "I would not have said 'no' if you'd asked me when you were single, but I'm not married to anyone."

"I was referring to your relationship with my husband," Tsuruko shot back. She took a few practice swings with her sword.

"And just what sort of relationship did I have with your husband?"

"You know what you did with him!"

"Actually, I don't know who 'him' is, Tsuruko-san. Did I beat him senseless once?"

"No," the kendoist replied. "It's more along the lines of your other hobby."

"I have never had sex with another man!" Keitaro bristled. "How dare you make such a scandalous accusation?"

"So you never had those kinds of feelings for Kouji Inoue?"

"Name doesn't ring a bell, sorry. Now, have you finished looking at me or can I go and get dressed for dinner?" the naked man asked in a sarcastic tone.

Tsuruko couldn't keep her eyes from flitting towards Keitaro's crotch. "I thought you'd be bigger," she sneered.

"Well, I thought you'd be smarter. Life is filled with disappointments. Besides, I don't recall making any claims about the size of my penis. It is average size, statistically speaking, and no-one ever has complained before," Keitaro replied defensively. "Now, are we done here or should I wait for a bit longer to catch a cold?"

"This matter has not yet been settled, Urashima."

* * *

To be continued…

Again, pre-read by Chi Vayne.

Is this relevant to your interests? I just don't know what you intertube denizens like these days…


	4. Chapter 4

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: It's NOT cheating on you with your sister, it's making love to you by proxy.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair at the Hinata Sou. The landlord sat next to Shinobu, who was hoping that things would calm down before bedtime.

Motoko was unsure of what to say about what she'd learned about Keitaro.

Naru was bewildered by the way Keitaro had managed to hide such impressive skills for so long.

Tsuruko was giving serious thought to leaping across the table and slicing Keitaro into fine cuts of meat.

Kaolla was thinking about what Mechatama features would be the best to help Keitaro regain his strength.

And Haruka and Kitsune were finding the whole situation highly amusing.

"So, Keitaro, what can you remember about Kouji Inoue?" Kitsune smirked.

"Not a lot, really," the bespectacled youth replied with a shrug. "I mean, he was based in Kyoto I think but that's about it."

The ash-blonde's follow-up questions were cut off by the combination of a death glare from Tsuruko and nudge from Haruka.

"That didn't touch the sides, did it, Keitaro," Haruka commented as she noticed that her cousin had emptied his bowl far quicker than normal.

"I bet he hears that a lot," the married Aoyama added cattily.

"I'm sorry you didn't like the show earlier, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro said, folding his arms across his chest. "Too bad there are no refunds. Thank you for dinner, Shinobu-chan, it was delicious. I'm off to bed, do whatever you like."

"Really?" Tsuruko asked, a plan for her vengeance forming in her mind.

"Yeah, but if you do have a lesbian orgy without me, can you at least take photos? I understand if you don't want me there, but can you at least show me what I missed out on?"

The splutters of outrage were enough to make Keitaro smile as he left the room. As he reached the door, he ducked his head to the left and caught the small knife that had been thrown by the older of the two Aoyama sisters.

"New rule," the former ronin warned as he turned to face his friends. "No throwing things inside. If it happens again, there'll be trouble. Are we all clear on this matter?"

While the residents were all stunned by the reflexes Keitaro had shown, Haruka was familiar with her cousin's skill and shrugged.

"Such speed, Keitaro, I bet you're fast at everything you do," Tsuruko taunted. "And by that I'm deriding your sexual prowess."

"I see," Keitaro nodded, clearly understanding that he was being goaded. "Evidently, I still need to prove my manliness to you, Tsuruko-san. I won't be holding back anymore."

"Good, we'll fight now!"

"Don't you want to let your meal go down first, Tsuruko-san? I'd hate for you to vomit everywhere."

"My digestive tract is more than capable of dealing with a meal and a fight with the likes of you," Tsuruko boasted. "You're still weak from earlier."

"That's the kind of arrogance that sees you fall flat on your face," Keitaro sighed. "Not even Motoko, who's still a novice, would act like this. I'm giving you a chance to calm down before we fight again."

"I don't need your pity!"

"No, you're quite right, Tsuruko-san, you don't need or even want my pity," the bespectacled youth said honestly. Moments later, an evil grin spread across his face. "You clearly want a spanking."

"Outside. Now!" the married woman shouted angrily.

* * *

The gang assembled outside, watching as Tsuruko went through the mental preparations for the Rock-splitting Wave.

"What chance do you think Keitaro has, Haruka?" Kitsune asked, gesturing to where Keitaro was dancing from foot to foot.

"Hmm, well, Tsuruko-san's clearly angry, that's going to give her some strength, but make her sloppy. And Keitaro's probably still feeling tired from earlier, but he's a lot calmer," Haruka observed. "Who do you want to win?"

"I dunno, Keitaro, I guess," the ash-blonde replied. "Why, you got some sort of secret weapon?"

"Oh yes, Kitsune. Watch this," the smoker smiled as she got the attention of both fighters. "How about we make this interesting? The winner gets to strip the loser naked and spank them."

"With righteousness on my side, how can I lose?" Tsuruko asked, trying to use her steely gaze to flay her opponent. "I accept."

Keitaro's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together. "I was going to give Tsu-chan a spanking, but now I get to strip her naked first. Job's a good 'un."

Motoko shook her head as she tried to make sense of this situation. She knew all too well how good Tsuruko was: one does not become heir to a martial arts school on birthright alone. However, there was a small part of her that wanted to see her sister beaten by Keitaro as revenge for all the mean things she'd done to her when they were growing up.

'And there's something about him when he's exuding confidence,' the raven-haired girl thought with a light blush.

"Begin!" Haruka shouted, starting the grudge match.

A split second later, Keitaro charged Tsuruko and pinned her to the ground.

"I win," he declared.

"That's cheating!" Motoko insisted, familial loyalty winning out over her burgeoning affection for Keitaro.

"What, should I wait for Tsuruko to make the first move?" Keitaro asked as he wrapped his arms around his victim. He revelled in the tactile sensations from exploring Tsuruko's body. "Such a delicious body."

"Wait, what happened?" Kitsune asked.

"Ero Turbo," Haruka replied. "The best way to get Type K to win a fight is to promise him some action after."

"Hey, stop that," Tsuruko protested as the new bane of her life seemed to wrap his entire body around hers like a boa constrictor. Suddenly, the kendoist went limp. "Ooh…"

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" the former ronin asked, licking Tsuruko's neck. "Where's your bitchy attitude now?"

"I yield," the defeated woman whimpered.

"Good. Now it's time for your spanking," Keitaro smiled as he stood up and hoisted Tsuruko onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He was unable to resist the temptation to give the firm, pert buttocks a quick squeeze. "Yeah, this is going to be epic."

* * *

Motoko, Kitsune and Naru burst into Keitaro's room just as Tsuruko's beautifully toned buttocks were being slapped.

"Aneue!"

"Don't you lot ever knock?" Keitaro chided. "Are you lot just obsessed with my sex life and want to watch me in action? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the show is now over. You'll have to find tonight's masturbation material elsewhere."

"But… but…" Motoko stammered.

"You sound like a motorboat, Motoko-chan. Listen, I don't care what you want to do, but it's bedtime. So unless you're planning to sleep with me, it's time for you to leave. I'll give you ten seconds to make up your mind, anyone here after that will have to get naked."

Kitsune was the quickest witted of her friends and dragged Motoko and Naru out of the room with her. "Come on you two, I don't think we're ready for Type K."

When they were alone, Keitaro turned to Tsuruko. "How do you want to do this, Tsundereko? I mean, I'm quite happy to sex you up tonight, but since you complained that your husband had a man-crush on me, it might make things a bit weird in the morning."

Tsuruko gave her considered reply. "I… Perhaps it would be best if I left you alone for now, Keitaro-san."

"That's cool," the bespectacled youth nodded. "I'll keep the door unlocked in case you want to sneak in for some midnight sexing."

"When I said 'for now', I didn't mean that I intended to return in a couple of hours for extra-marital sex," the swordswoman chided as she stood up and mustered as much dignity as she could. "Good evening, Mister Urashima."

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Keitaro shrugged. When the door closed, he added, "I believe that you're on my to-do list, Tsundereko."

* * *

Mitsune Konno lay stretched out on her bed as she tried to make sense of the situation. While she was no stranger to sexual attraction, having had a few flings in her time, she wasn't entirely sure which Keitaro she liked more.

There was something about the kind, if incredibly clumsy, young man that made her feel that he'd be a good husband. But on the other hand, she could easily find herself falling for his martial artist persona.

'If I make a move, will I be treated like a fight groupie and discarded for the next girl that comes along?' she wondered. 'Do I even want to be involved with someone like Type K?'

"I need a drink," the ash-blonde decided. She got up off her bed and made a beeline for her stash of alcohol. "Ah, good old Alcohol, you always help me decide if I should go with a guy or not. Let's see what you have to say on the matter, shall we."

* * *

In her room, Motoko Aoyama was also pondering the change in Keitaro's demeanour. She, like her fellow residents, liked his kindness and willingness to help people in need. But try as she might, the kendoist couldn't convince herself that Type K had nothing about him that interested her.

And there were also two facts about his duel with Tsuruko that unsettled her. One, that he had defeated her sister in the blink of an eye on the promise that he could sexually harass her; and two, that Tsuruko seemed to start enjoying the way Keitaro had wrapped his body around her.

'He was so gentle before this change, yet he's so manly now. If only he could strike a balance and become gentlemanly, then I might consider…' Motoko's cheeks coloured as her mind drifted off into a brief sex fantasy involving naked tai-chi.

Shaking her head in a vain attempt to clear the resultant images, she decided to speak with someone who had more life experience.

'Normally I would consult Aneue, but I do not think that would be wise at this time. Perhaps Mitsune-san would be the best choice.'

* * *

In her room, Naru Narusegawa slept soundly. She had put the situation regarding Keitaro's past down as fatigue from her latest bout of studying.

Before she had fallen asleep, she had told herself that she definitely was not interested in someone as perverted and aggressive as Type K.

* * *

Motoko knocked on Kitsune's door, hoping that she'd be awake and willing to talk to her.

"What's up, Motoko-chan?" Kitsune asked with a smile.

"I was hoping that I could talk with you. It's about Keitaro…"

"Take a seat, I'll pour you a drink," the ash-blonde smiled. "So what was it about Keitaro that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Motoko was at a loss for words. She was handed a cup of sake. "Thank you."

"I take it you're wondering who the real Keitaro is," Kitsune said looking at her friend. "I can't say I blame you. I like the fact that Keitaro's kind and considerate."

"But I would like him to be manlier," the raven-haired girl replied in a quiet voice.

"What sort of manly are you after, Motoko-chan? I mean, are we talking about the kind of Hot Blooded idiocy of giant robot pilots? Or perhaps you'd prefer the calm and collected sort who considers all the angles before acting?"

"Actually, I think that I'd like it if he was a mix of the old Keitaro and the new. Kind and considerate, but also take charge. More manly than gentle, if that makes any sense," Motoko replied, suddenly finding her drink very interesting.

Kitsune drained her cup. "Motoko-chan, that actually makes sense. But you know what sort of person he is. Do you really want to be another conquest? Do you want to be another statistic when it comes to Type K?"

"…" the kendoist drank her own sake. 'Hang on a moment …' "It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought too, Kitsune."

"So I'm in the same boat as you, Motoko-chan. What do we do?"

A knock on the door gave Motoko a moment's grace to think of an answer.

"I know you're in there with someone, Kitsune, and I know you're being noisy. Either you keep it down or I'll give you something to scream about," Keitaro warned through the door.

It appeared that Motoko had acquired her sister's reflexive habit of winding up Keitaro, regardless of her intentions. "I doubt you could make any woman scream in anything other than horror, Keitaro."

Kitsune sat opened mouthed at the attitude of her friend. While it was true that when he first arrived, Motoko didn't treat Keitaro with anything more than a barely suppressed hatred, something wasn't right. "Motoko-chan, what are you trying to say?"

"I… I don't know, I didn't mean to say anything to upset Keitaro," the kendoist stammered in apology as the door opened.

"So, what are you trying to tell me, Motoko-chan? Are you a tsundere like your sister who's hoping that I will break down your walls and love you in a tender fashion? Or perhaps you just want some rough sex?" Keitaro asked as he stood in the doorway, completely oblivious to his state of undress.

"You're naked, Keitaro," Kitsune pointed out helpfully.

"I know, Kitsune-chan. I was trying to sleep, but two people were making too much noise."

"Why did you decide to start sleeping naked?" Motoko asked, her keen vision finding its way drawn towards crotch of her landlord.

"The same reason why a dog licks his balls: because he can," he naked man shrugged. "Now, it's late and we're all tired. There's only one reason I'll accept for either of you to be noisy; and you'll want to be naked for that, too."

"I'm shocked and appalled," Kitsune said in mock outrage.

"Can you be shocked and appalled with less noise? Your options are put out or shut up."

"…" the girls were stunned into silence.

"So you're going to be quiet?" Keitaro asked. "That's good; we can get some rest tonight."

"What sort of thing were you thinking of doing to us?" the two girls asked simultaneously. They looked at each other in disbelief before blushing heavily.

"Oh my, you're both so very naughty," the martial artist sighed. "There's only one thing for it: both of you in my room now."

"W-w-what?" Motoko blushed.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked.

"The pair of you are clearly obsessed with sex, despite not having had any action since I got here. And since I don't know which of you is the bigger pervert, there's only one thing to solve this problem: it's time for a sex sandwich."

* * *

The next morning, Kitsune squirmed as a shrill noise interrupted her sleep.

"Too loud…" she mumbled. "Wait, did I set my alarm last night? Hang on, that's not my alarm!"

Shooting bolt upright, the voluptuous girl scanned the room for details. 'This is…'

The sound of two people snoring in unison started to ring alarm bells in the ash-blonde's head.

"Keitaro?! Motoko?!"

"Shush," Keitaro chided, slowly opening his right eye. "You'll disturb Motoko-chan."

"What happened?" Kitsune asked.

"You and Sleeping Tsundere here were unable to sleep. I decided to give you a reason to be noisy," the perverted martial artist smiled. "Yes, we did have sex."

"Mmm," the raven-haired girl smiled as she nuzzled Keitaro's chest. She lifted her head. "…Where am I?"

"You're in my bed, Motoko-chan. I was just explaining to Kitsune what happened last night."

"I see," the kendoist nodded, her memories of their nocturnal activities rapidly returning. "About last night; I don't remember you sticking your… you know, inside me. So how did you manage to make me feel so good?"

"Experience," Keitaro replied, "I've had sex with many women. I'm just as perverted as you accused, Motoko-chan. But saying that, if I hadn't, I dread to think how disappointing last night would have been."

"You do have a fair point there," Kitsune agreed. "So what happens now? Are we just the latest in your long line of conquests?"

"That depends on you two as much as me," the martial artist answered. "Are you ok with being part of a harem? We all know that one woman isn't going to be nearly enough for a lecher like me."

"We'd need to think about that," the short-haired girl deadpanned.

"But of course," Keitaro smirked. "Now, do either of you want to go again before breakfast?"

Kitsune's stomach complained loudly, causing her to shrug apologetically.

"Fair enough, I could do with some food too."

* * *

Tsuruko was unsure of how she felt about Keitaro. When she arrived, she had something of a crush on Type K; something that she felt that was understandable given his legendary fighting prowess. This minor crush had grown after their sparring match to the point where she knew she'd have to be careful in order to protect her marriage.

And then she'd discovered that her husband had a crush of his own on Keitaro. Sure, Kouji had insisted that is was just a case of hero worship, the sort that sports fans had when they encountered the star player of their favourite team. It was unsettling for her as a woman to learn that perhaps there was one man who could lead him astray. Another woman was something that she could accept and understood, but given that Kouji was normally comfortable and secure in his heterosexuality, it worried her slightly.

If that wasn't enough to confuse matters, there was the way Keitaro had made her feel after he defeated her.

"Just how was he able to hit all those spots at the same time?" Tsuruko asked herself, her mind replaying Keitaro's perverted octopus impersonation. "Never mind that now, it's time for breakfast."

* * *

To be continued…

This was pre-read by Chi Vayne and previewed on certain interconnected tubes.


	5. Chapter 5

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: He doesn't want a bald man revolving!

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Keitaro was the last to arrive at the breakfast table. He greeted everyone as he took his seat. "So then, how is everyone this fine morning?"

"Concerned," Tsuruko replied.

"Concerned about what, Tsundereko?" Keitaro asked, helping to pass bowls around the table.

"About you and your effects on everyone around here," the married woman answered.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Tsundereko. I'm starting to get a feel for things," the lecher smirked, causing Motoko to blush.

"Are you going to start getting a feel for everyone here, Keitaro?" Kaolla asked cheerfully, looking up from her meal. "Like you were last night?"

"What?" the rest of the table asked, though some of the diners were feigning their outrage.

Keitaro gave a carefully measured response. "Would you like me to get a feel for you?"

"Hmm…" the girl genius pondered. "I'm not sure if I want you to feel me up yet."

"Well, when you are sure and if you do want me to feel you up, you know how to find me," the landlord smiled before turning his attention back to Tsuruko. "Tsundereko, what sort of training would you like to try today? More speed training, or perhaps you think I should continue with stamina?"

"Don't call me 'Tsundereko', Typo K," Tsuruko sniped back.

"Oh, I see what you did there," Keitaro said, rolling his eyes. "You're unhappy with the less than reverent nick-name I've given you and you're seeing if I like a taste of my own medicine. You'll have to do worse than that if you want to upset me."

"Like what?" Kitsune asked, still trying to figure Keitaro out.

"My manhood and sexual prowess were insulted last night and I don't recall falling into state of bloodlust. Miss Konno, the sort of comment that would send me into a fit of murderous rage is not appropriate discussion material for the breakfast table. If you want me to talk dirty to you, it'll just have to wait until later."

"Urashima!" Motoko growled. "Just what kind of perverted nonsense are you talking about now?"

"I now have a lesson plan for this morning," Keitaro grinned evilly at the younger swordswoman. "Thank you for inspiring me, Motoko-chan."

"Wait, what?" the Aoyama sisters asked in unison.

"Eat up, prepare yourself, and bring live steel. You too, Tsundereko, school's in session."

* * *

A short while later, Motoko and her sister were enjoying the morning sunshine as they waited for Keitaro to emerge.

"Motoko-han, there is something that I must confess to you," Tsuruko said with a mixture of guilt and sadness in her voice.

"Aneue?"

"Keitaro isn't calling me 'Tsundereko' just to annoy me by getting my name wrong. After our second fight, he gave me a hint of why he's a legend," the older sister said. "I was giving serious thought to his offer."

Motoko nodded, remembering what Keitaro had done with her the night before. "I think I understand, Aneue."

"I look forward to helping you understand things later, Motoko-chan," Keitaro's voice declared.

It took the sisters a moment to locate their opponent on the rooftop.

Tsuruko's right hand moved to the hilt of her sword. "Do you really think that you can defeat us unarmed?"

"I'm used to being double-teamed by hot women," Keitaro smirked as he jumped to the ground, landing gracefully. "Besides, when was the last time you fought together? Motoko-chan hasn't had much teamwork practice lately."

'He's got a point about co-ordinated fighting,' the married woman admitted to herself. "So what lesson were you planning on teaching us, 'Sensei'?"

"That speed kills, Tsundereko."

"I told you not to call me 'Tsundereko', Typo K," Tsuruko glared.

Keitaro smirked arrogantly. "Well, I'll tell you what, Mrs. Aoyama: if you and your sister are able to beat me before," he paused to check his watch, "It's 10:15 now, so let's say 12, I'll call you whatever you want."

"And if we can't?" Motoko asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Molest-me-do!" the perverted youth beamed. "Now… Motoko-chan, you get to try cutting me open first!"

"What? Cut you open?" the younger sister protested.

"Yes," Keitaro nodded patronisingly. "I've got a reputation to uphold – I fight until I drop."

Tsuruko held her face in the palm of her hand at her sister's comment of, "But if I hurt you too badly…"

"If you hurt me too badly, you'll just have to nurse me back to health."

"Never mind that," Tsuruko said, feeling suitably embarrassed at the scene. "Keitaro, prepare to taste steel!"

Keitaro turned his attention to Tsuruko and leapt at her, manoeuvring in mid air to drive his heel into the top of her head.

The raven-haired woman thrust her katana upwards, ready to disembowel the lecher. She was surprised to see him use the back of the blade as a springboard and fly over her head.

"AH!" she screamed out when Keitaro gave her a smack on the backside.

"Just as I remembered," the bespectacled combatant smiled happily. "Firm and perky and I look forward to running my hands all over them later."

"Damn you, Keitaro!" Tsuruko growled, spinning around and slashing repeatedly in an attempt to land a hit on him.

Keitaro's eel-like agility saved him and his clothes from the razor-sharp blade. He quickly recognised the pattern and knocked the sword from the increasingly frustrated woman's hands with an uppercut that would have made Naru proud.

He followed up with a simple throw that was followed by an arm lock as he forced Tsuruko's face into the ground. "Better luck next time, my dear."

Jumping back, Keitaro turned his attention back to Motoko. "Now then, Motoko-chan, what can you do?"

"I…"

"Too slow."

The perverted martial artist charged Motoko, his hands blurring as he slapped her into the air as if she was a balloon.

A moment later, the Hinata Sou's resident kendoist found herself sitting in the pond.

"Damn you, Keitaro," she grumbled, shaking the water from her long hair. "I wasn't ready!"

"Who are you, Akane Tendo? This isn't a game, you know," Keitaro chided. "If you want any hope of trying to keep your school alive, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that!"

Motoko fumed silently.

"Yeah, you're angry at the insult to your skill. You should be, Motoko-chan, I remember being scared that you would slice me in half in the blink of an eye! Now look at you: sitting in a koi pond, looking like I shit in your cereal and told you it was chocolate sauce." Keitaro turned to where Tsuruko was retrieving her sword. "Tsuruko, are you going to try to introduce your sword to my spleen?"

"And the rest of your innards," Tsuruko growled.

"See, that's the attitude I want to see," the lecher beamed. "Now, get out of the pond, Motoko-chan, you can share a bath with your sister later. Don't worry, I'll be sure to wash your back properly. And your front."

Tsuruko slashed and thrust at Keitaro, unhappy that her normally impressive attacks were being parried like they were nothing.

"Is that all you can do?" Keitaro asked seconds before the married woman found herself dumped into the pond next to her sister. "Just how am I supposed to improve if I'm not being challenged?"

Shaking his head, the former champion stepped towards the sisters with his hands outstretched to help them out of the water. "Come on you two, I know you can do better than that."

Tsuruko's fingers were slowly wrapped around the hilt of her sword, in readiness for her attack.

"You know, if you don't put up a better fight, I might get the impression that you're both only doing this to keep up appearances and that you're looking forward to some bath time fun," Keitaro taunted.

"You've discovered our cunning plan, Keitaro," the married woman smiled coyly. 'Just a bit closer…'

She cursed when Keitaro dodged her lightning quick upward slash by mere millimetres. "Shit!"

"Not bad, not bad at all, my dear Tsundereko," the lecher said with a tilt of his head. "A little impatient perhaps, but not a bad ploy in the grander scheme of things."

"So, what now?"

"Well that depends on if you and your sister have stopped feeling sorry for yourselves and gotten ready to fight for your chastity and the right to be called whatever you want," Keitaro answered.

"Are you being serious?" Motoko asked, her keen vision searching for her sword.

"I am, Motoko-chan. I'll call you whatever you like, anything from Lady Aoyama to Boo-Boo Kitty-fuck."

"…"

"Of course, time is running out for that, and I'll get to have my wicked way with the pair of you."

Tsuruko growled and stood up. She unleashed the Rock-Splitting Wave at Keitaro, knocking him to the ground.

The lecher coughed as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Now that's what I'm talking about! It's about time you started to show some skill, I was beginning to think that you weren't taking this seriously.

"Variety is the spice of life, and it's time for a variation on the Hornets Swarm."

Keitaro jumped to his feet and took an aggressive stance.

'I know he's fast, but how strong is he?' Tsuruko asked herself. 'I had better be prepared for anything…'

The Shinmeiryu practitioner decided that the best course of action for countering Keitaro's lightning quick strikes was to sacrifice some of the strength of her attacks for the ability to strike with her left hand at his vulnerable areas.

Keitaro charged at Tsuruko, his left palm facing the woman with his right hand pulled back for spear-like thrusts.

Motoko looked on in awe at the look on her landlord's face. 'He's so serious… he looks so manly…'

"Should have gone for a shorter blade, Tsundereko!" the perverted combatant grinned evilly as his hands blurred, striking Tsuruko left, right and centre.

The swordswoman was forced to agree with Keitaro's assessment as she was forced onto her back foot. She struggled to keep his hands at bay. "Damn it! Were you an octopus in a former life?"

Keitaro smirked. "Time to get you out of those wet clothes, Tsundereko."

"Wha?" Tsuruko's response was cut off when she felt Keitaro striking her.

The landlord jumped back for a much needed breather. "You need to cool off, Tsuruko-chan."

The sisters looked questioningly at Keitaro for a moment before Tsuruko's clothes fell away, landing in three piles at her feet.

"Yes, just as delicious as I had hoped."

"You… you pervert! How can you do such a thing to my sister?" Motoko raged, not quite realising that she was feeling jealous of the attention Keitaro was lavishing on Tsuruko.

"What are you complaining about? You had some fun last night, didn't?" Keitaro replied casually.

The younger sister blushed brightly as she processed what had just been said.

"Wait, what did you do to Motoko-han last night?" Tsuruko demanded, pointing her sword at Keitaro.

"Is that outrage or jealousy, Tsundereko-chan?" the lecher asked. "If it's outrage you're feeling, you better do something about it. If it's jealousy, then it's going to be more fun making you feel better."

"What makes you think that it's either?" the married woman countered.

"What else could it be?"

"Pity," Tsuruko mocked. "I feel pity that my sister couldn't experience love-making from a real man."

"A real man?" Keitaro asked with a laugh. "Considering that your husband wanted to make love to another man, I don't think you're best suited to comment about such things, Tsundereko. Besides, Kitsune seemed to enjoy being taking roughly from behind last night, didn't she, Motoko-chan?"

Motoko blushed even more as she became the centre of attention. "I… err…"

"Never mind the fact that I got the shitty end of the stick last night, Motoko-chan," the lecher said, turning his narrowed gaze to the younger sister. "I believe that it's your turn to attack. And if you don't try harder than you have been, I'm going to punish you when the time runs out."

Tsuruko knelt down and started to redress herself. When she heard the word 'punish', she stopped what she was doing and stood upright, she turned to Keitaro. "What kind of punishment are you talking about?"

"Tie her to the bed, tease her with feathers then make her watch me fuck you until you pass out. You'd be surprised how effective that is."

"And what makes you think that I will let you try anything like that with me?" the married woman asked, swinging her sword to punctuate her question.

Keitaro just smirked silently in response before leaping into attack. "Yazan-Geiburu-ken!"

Motoko watched in horror as her landlord, unleashed a terrible attack on her sister. Keitaro's speed made everything she'd seen so far look like a clumsy child as he crouched down and jammed his two index fingers into Tsuruko's sphincter while slipping his two pinkie fingers into her vagina.

"AAAHHH!" the semi-naked woman screamed in shock as she realised she was being violated.

"This is terrible," Keitaro decided. "All the pair of you had to do was fight me until I couldn't get up again and you can't even defend against simple groping and sexual assault? How hard can it be to knock someone unconscious or slice off a leg so he can't stand up?"

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to stick your fingers in my ass?" the recomposed Tsuruko growled.

"You're lucky I still have respect for the institution of marriage, Tsundereko, otherwise I'd be fucking you at full force to make up for your sister's antics. Did you know that she and Kitsune blue-balled me last night?"

"Poor baby," the molested woman mocked. "Given what you said to me yesterday, it's a wonder you can remember what it was like to get that far with a woman."

"Now, as some say, the click is tocking and you've got a badass to incapacitate lest he have his wicked way with you and your sister. And all I can say about that is, 'I hope you're on a safe day'," Keitaro said, seemingly ignoring the comment about his behavioural change.

"Safe day?" Motoko repeated, hoping that he wasn't referring to the same thing as Kitsune did.

"Yes, Motoko-chan, a safe day," the lecher nodded. "I am referring to the days in the female cycle where she is least fertile. Today being a safe day would be a good thing as I intend to ejaculate inside you and your sister several times."

The sisters were stunned by the brazen words of their opponent, causing him to sigh.

"You do realise that by standing around like statues, you are playing into my hands, don't you? If you don't attack now, I'm only going to scoop the pair of you up into my arms and carry you off to my room for sex. Five."

"…"

"Four. Three. Two. One. Time's up, my dears, it is will be molestation time!" Keitaro declared, sweeping the sisters up into his arms and bounding off to his room.

* * *

Haruka walked by the window to Keitaro's room with a bottle of sake for Kitsune. Her attention was drawn to some motion in the open window. It took a moment for her to realise what it was.

"Yo, Haruka!" the naked man shouted from behind Tsuruko.

"I see you're back to your old self, Keitaro," she sighed, holding her face in the palm of her hand.

"Don't be like that, Haruka, can't you see how Tsundereko's enjoying this?" Keitaro smirked as he continued to thrust into latest conquest.

"I guess I should warn the townsfolk to lock up their daughters," Haruka shook her head.

"Their MILFs and hot housewives too."

* * *

The Aoyama sisters arrived at the dining table together, having cleaned up after their lessons with Keitaro.

"So the, Tsuruko-san, did you learn much from Type K?" Kitsune asked, having seen the amused look on her landlord's face when he'd taken his seat.

"I certainly learned a great deal, Kitsune-chan," Keitaro smiled. He cast a glance at Haruka, who just silently shook her head.

"Do I want to know?" the ash-blonde asked, her gaze flitting between the two sisters, who were looking increasingly unsettled.

"Maybe, but it's not something that you should discuss over lunch," the landlord answered. "But I still need to think about how I'm going to train these two."

"Wait, I thought that they were training you," Naru interjected. "You know, since you're still weak and feeble."

"Well, yes, but either I've suddenly got my groove back or they're holding back and I need to break them out of that habit," Keitaro explained. He turned to face the sisters. "There's a difference between not showing all your strengths and holding back unnecessarily."

"And how do you hope to break them of that habit, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, I have several tools at my disposal," the pervert smirked. "You know: carrot and stick."

"Carrot and stick?" Kaolla asked in confusion. "How does that work?"

"I've got this one," Haruka said. "Su-chan, it's a reference to training animals or people. You use the carrot as a reward and the stick as a punishment."

"Oh," the princess nodded in understanding. "Like with how Amalla talks about when she was training Lamba, only the carrots are licking the man-banana and the stick is the marital whip?"

The Japanese people all turned to look questioningly at Kaolla.

"Now that I think about it, it's in the Molmol Guide to Snuu-Snuu," the blonde said clicking her fingers in recollection.

"Is there a Japanese translation of this book of yours, Su-chan?" Keitaro asked. "It sounds interesting."

"It is!" Kaolla chirped happily. "Maybe I could try some of the lessons with you since you're teaching Motoko and Tsuruko?"

Keitaro turned to see the looks of horror on the faces of his tenants and Tsuruko. Haruka, however, just had a disapproving look on her face. "Well, we'll see, Su-chan. I might be too tired after teaching my students."

* * *

After lunch, Kitsune was talking to the Aoyama sisters about Keitaro.

"Now, just what is going on here?" the ash-blonde asked. "What happened earlier? Why was Haruka muttering 'Keitaro's up to his old tricks again'?"

"That's not important right now," Tsuruko insisted.

"Is that so?" Kitsune's tone was sceptical. She looked at the increasingly nervous Motoko. "Then what is important?"

"Err…"

Tsuruko rolled her eyes at her sister's hesitation. "What is important is that we arrange a suitable training schedule with Keitaro-san."

"Yes," Motoko added, quickly jumping in. "We all need to work on our stamina."

"Well, your stamina certainly seemed lacking last night, Motoko-chan," Kitsune teased. "It didn't take long for you to…"

"Ack!" the younger sister made a choking noise.

"Keitaro-san already explained what happened last night, Motoko-han," Tsuruko sighed. "The pair of you were most irresponsible."

Kitsune was about to say something in protest when Keitaro approached.

"Actually, Kitsune was most responsible last night," the perverted fighter smirked as he put an arm around the short-haired girl's waist. "She's fun-loving but practical; which is why we're going to renegotiate her tenancy agreement."

"We are?" the ash-blonde asked turning to look at the lecher.

"Yes," Keitaro smiled before leaning in and licking Kitsune's earlobe. "I'm thinking of putting my services up for sale and I need someone to organise things for me. There'd be a percentage of revenues and free room and board. Plus other benefits, you know, like the ones you enjoyed last night…"

Kitsune considered Keitaro's offer as his hand caressed her ass. "What kind of percentage are we talking about?"

"Five for the first six months, rising to seven and a half," the lecher answered as his hand slid around to the front of Kitsune's thigh. "Of course, you don't have to be my agent to enjoy some of those benefits..."

"I'll need to sleep on it."

"You can sleep on anything you like, Kitsune-chan," Keitaro winked before removing his hand. "Now, you pair have some work to do."

"We do?" Motoko asked, unsure if she liked the playful look in her new sensei's eyes.

"Oh yes, Motoko-chan. You and Tsundereko need to convince me that I'm not wasting my time with your lessons."

* * *

At the Aoyama family home, Tsukiko Aoyama turned to her son-in-law.

"Kouji-kun," the widow said solemnly, "I wanted to discuss something important with you."

"What is that, Mother?" the smartly dressed man bowed respectfully.

"As you know, Tsuruko is visiting her sister at the Hinata Sou. The landlord there is the legendary Keitaro Urashima," Tsukiko said dramatically. "But sisterly concern over his well documented habits is not the reason for Tsuruko's visit."

"It's not?" Kouji asked.

"No, it is not. Unfortunately, Motoko is currently unaware of the true purpose of Tsuruko's visit. I feel that you too might be unaware of the motivations behind such a risky plan of action."

"I take it you're referring to the risk that my wife might be seduced by Type K?" the son-in-law asked. "Not that I'm ungrateful for the time I've spent with Tsuruko-san, she's a wonderful woman, but I always felt that I was never the best marriage candidate for her."

"Yes," the widow nodded. "I apologise, but your marriage was never expected to last this long."

"Why not?"

"Because of an old prophecy."

* * *

To be continued…

Note-me-do:

Of course there are plot holes and terrible continuity errors – this is cheap "comedy", written on a whim to make people laugh.

"It is will be molestation time" is a deliberate use of one of those intertube memes.

This was, as ever, pre-read by Chi Vayne, and previewed on some of those aforementioned tubes.

There is also some lemon content for this and the previous chapter. Put your Google-fu to the test if you want to read that.


	6. Chapter 6

Type K

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Yes, my puppets... revel in the cheap laughs that Joker talking about boners provides...

* * *

Part 6

* * *

It took all the poise and balance the Aoyama sisters could muster to keep from falling onto the ground, thanks to the elaborate pose that Keitaro had put them in.

"Hmmm…" the lecher mused as he circled his students. "There's something missing…"

"Bikinis and mud?" Haruka asked sarcastically as she walked up to the scene.

"You," Keitaro smiled as he faced his cousin, "are a genius, Haruka."

"What?" Motoko demanded, turning her head to face her perverted sensei.

"The pose you're in is only two bikinis and a pool of mud away from being mud wrestling, Motoko-chan," the smoker explained helpfully.

"W-why didn't you say anything Aneue?" the younger sister spluttered as she realised that their bodies were scant millimetres apart.

"Because she's set to dere-dere mode, not tsun-tsun," Keitaro smirked. "Besides, Motoko-chan, not only have we seen each other naked, but we've fucked."

"Why am I not surprised that you did both of them?" Haruka asked rhetorically.

"What can I say? They're a close family," the lecher beamed.

The smoker shook her head. "What are we going to do with you, Keitaro?"

"I was thinking motorboat, but that means I'll have to break that taboo of student and teacher relationship," Keitaro said with a chuckle.

"I see that I must sacrifice myself to ensure that Motoko-han has the best training available." Tsuruko's words were quite convincing, though there was the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Aneue…" Motoko sighed disapprovingly.

"Don't be like that, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said with a reassuring smile. "If I'm breaking the taboo of student/teacher relationships, then I might as well do it properly and motorboat your fine breasts as well. And that's just the start of what we could do together."

The younger sister blushed at the praise. "I…"

"Keitaro, you do realise that Naru is going to kill you when she finds out what you've been up to," Haruka added, hoping that she had sufficiently killed the mood.

"That's a good point," the lecher conceded. "Hmm… do you think I should add Naru into my harem, Haruka? Or do you think I've got enough tsunderes already?"

"I think that you should look a bit further afield for your next conquest, Keitaro," the smoker suggested.

"Haruka-san does have a point, Sensei," Tsuruko opined. "And variety is the spice of life."

"That is true, Tsundereko."

* * *

Mitsune Konno was biting her tongue at some of the comments that were being directed her way.

Sure, it had been a while since she'd been in to see her editor and fellow writers, but she was freelance so it wasn't like she had to be there grinding out articles for the magazine for 60 hours a week.

And even though she wasn't on a salary and was often late in paying her rent, it was just the way she liked it.

"So, what brings you here today, Miss Konno?" a middle-aged man with wire-framed spectacles asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Information," the ash-blonde answered.

"Do I look like Number 6 to you?"

"Number 6?" Kitsune repeated, looking confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her that her editor was probably making one of his obscure references again. "No, but I need some information about a martial artist, Rokubungi-san."

"Am I going to regret asking why?" Rokubungi asked. "I mean, are you using this to search for a boyfriend or something equally sordid?"

"Not quite, but I'm interesting in finding out about someone who was supposed to be famous a few years back," Kitsune explained.

"Oh, what's the name and what style did he use?"

"Keitaro Urashima, also known as Type K, and his style was… unorthodox mixed martial arts, I guess."

Rokubungi nodded and took his seat behind his desk, typing in the name into his database of articles.

"Damned slow computers," he muttered.

"You shouldn't have so much porn on there," the ash-blonde teased.

"But when else am I going to get the time to look at it?" the older man asked. "Ah, here's something. Keitaro Urashima… he won the Kanto Under-21 martial arts tournament three years on the bounce… wait, winning it at a record age of THIRTEEN?"

"He didn't mention that he'd won it at his first attempt," Kitsune commented. "Is there a photo of him?"

"Hang on a moment," Rokubungi said, clicking the link to bring up the image. "He certainly looks under 21. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my landlord…" Kitsune leaned over Rokubungi's desk. "Wow, it's all true. Even though I saw him beat Tsuruko-san so quickly…"

"Who's Tsuruko-san?"

"She's the older sister of one of the tenants at the inn. She's a skilled fighter, but the way he defeated her was insane," the short-haired girl mused. "Does it say what happened to him?"

"Hang on… no, it doesn't. that's odd, you'd have thought that someone famous enough to win a tournament three times in a row despite being a lot younger than some of his opponents wouldn't be able to drop off the face of the planet like that," the editor said. "So, what's he like? Is he arrogant like some high school punk? Wise like some sort of ancient old man?"

"It's hard to explain," Kitsune sighed. "When I first met him, he was a bumbling idiot who tripped over his own feet every five minutes. Sure, over the time I've known him, he's gotten better, but three days ago, he drops this bombshell on us that he's a martial arts prodigy.

"Someone called 'Toshiro' shows up and Keitaro scares him off before telling us about his first time at that tournament he won. Soon after he's showing us how skilled he is."

Rokubungi looked at the ghost of a smile on the writer's face and concluded that Type K had added another notch on his belt. "I take it he can do more than just beat people up?"

"He might be a lover as well as a fighter," the ash-blonde hinted. "Would you be interested in an exclusive interview with him?"

"You'd need to prove that it'd increase the circulation. Otherwise it's just some interview with a has-been martial artist. Talk to some people who knew him first, see what kind of vibe you get from them and get back to me in a couple of weeks with your decision."

"Will do, chief," Kitsune saluted.

* * *

"Aneue, do you have to act so scandalously around Keitaro? It's highly improper."

Tsuruko smiled as she turned to face her sister. "That sounds an awful lot like jealousy, Motoko-han."

"It's not just jealousy," the red-faced sister insisted weakly. "It's, well, you're married, aren't you?"

The married sister took a deep breath. "Yes, you are quite right, Motoko-han. But in my defence, Type K is a skilled lover."

"You can't just throw your marriage vows aside because you've found someone who's better at sex!"

"Again, you are quite right, Motoko-han. Luckily, I'm not getting a divorce; this is all part of our plan," Tsuruko explained with a smile.

"What plan?" Motoko looked at her sister in confusion. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, the thing is…" the elder sister trailed off when Keitaro appeared. "Ah, Keitaro-san, is there something you wanted?"

"Like Motoko-chan, I want some answers. I don't appreciate being played like a puppet. What is your plan for me?" Keitaro asked with a stern tone.

Tsuruko winced. "Well, it's unfortunate that you've had to find out this way, Keitaro-san, but the Shinmeiryu needs your help."

"I'm still waiting for a proper explanation, Tsundereko. Allow me to put it this way: no answers means no more lessons and no more sex. Not even cheap innuendo and delightful 'accidents'. Is that clear?" the former ronin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Very well, but we should talk in private. I think that Haruka-san should be there too."

* * *

Haruka was not happy that she had to close her teashop for the meeting, but sat down at a table next to Keitaro. She looked at the contrasting expressions on the sisters sitting opposite her.

Motoko looked somewhat confused by the situation, but remained silent. Tsuruko, however, looked more apologetic.

"So then," the smoker said breaking the silence, "what is it that's so important that I've got to close my business?"

"It involves Keitaro-san," Tsuruko started. "His skills are required to teach us how to defeat a dangerous opponent."

"You're a demon hunting clan. You're supposed to defeat dangerous opponents all the time," Keitaro replied. "Sure, the pair of you found yourselves ass end of an ass kicking, but that's because you underestimated my skills."

"That is true. However, there is a prophecy in the Shinmeiryu about a skilled fighter who returned from years in the wilderness to train the most promising students and heirs to the school to defeat a dangerous opponent," Tsuruko explained.

"It's fortunate that I happened to return from my 'years in the wilderness' when I did," the bespectacled youth said sarcastically.

"Indeed it is," Haruka added. "So what happens now? Keitaro heads out to Kyoto to train your students to the next level?"

"Not quite," the married woman said before taking a deep breath. "There's something you should know about Keitaro-san's limiter."

"Now, you have my undivided attention, Tsuruko-san. Tell me everything you know about it," Keitaro said leaning in.

"Well, it's awkward."

"Not as awkward as me refusing to help you and evicting your sister."

"You can't do that!" Motoko protested.

"Yeah, as the landlord, I have no say in who stays in the dorm. Tell me everything you know about my limiter. You don't want to leave out any details."

Tsuruko nodded. "Every generation, the clan elders scour the martial arts circuits in Japan to look for any people that fit the description of the man in the prophecy. You were this man.

"Once it had been established that you were one we were looking for, the elders made an arrangement with your parents to have a limiter put upon you. They refused."

"That's not a surprise, given how proud Keitaro's parents were of his skills," the smoker said.

"Yes," the elder sister nodded. "It was a setback, but they pressed ahead with their plans. They drugged Keitaro-san and applied the limiter. It is my clan's fault that you became weak, Keitaro-san."

"And that is a good reason to walk away from this table," Keitaro said neutrally, though he remained seated. "And what is it that your clan elders plan to do about compensating me for my trouble? Both the settlement for the unprovoked attack on me and my fee for training you need to be addressed."

Haruka stared at Tsuruko. While she'd long suspected that something was wrong with the way Keitaro had lost his strength, she had no idea that is was part of conspiracy. Especially one that was perpetrated by the family of one of her friends.

"Keitaro has a good point, Tsuruko-san."

"An excellent point, Haruka-san," the married sister corrected. "I apologise for my clan's actions, but we were desperate: this was the only way for us."

"You are assuming that I'm still willing to help you," Keitaro said. "I mean, you only destroyed my life. It's not like I could possibly feel the need for revenge. I need to think about this. This meeting is over."

* * *

As Kitsune walked up the hill to the Inn, she noticed that Keitaro was also returning.

"Yo, Keitaro!" she called out. The ash-blonde called out again when her landlord didn't respond.

"What? Oh, hi Kitsune, sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," the martial artist replied. "I need to be left alone for a bit."

"That bad, huh?" Kitsune shrugged. "Oh well, I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait."

"Thanks, Kitsune, I appreciate it."

The ash-blonde was slightly concerned about the way Keitaro was trudging through the Inn to his room.

"Kitsune, do you know what's up with Sempai?" Shinobu asked, having also seen the expression on their landlord's face.

"I don't know, but he did say that he wants to be left alone for a while."

* * *

Five minutes later, Keitaro emerged from his room and made his way to the front door.

"Sempai, is something wrong?" Shinobu asked, noticing the dark look on her crush's face.

"Yes," the bespectacled man answered. "I've had some news that's upset me. I'm going out to get drunk."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"That depends on how my evening goes, Shinobu-chan," Keitaro shrugged before leaving. "Don't wait up for me."

"Sempai…" Shinobu whispered.

"I know you're worried about him, Shinobu-chan," Kitsune said walking up behind the chef, "But we can't help him right now."

"But we have to…"

"Maybe, but it looks like he just needs to work through a couple of things."

* * *

Keitaro walked into the nearest bar and sat down with a sigh.

"Is life treating you that badly?" the barman asked. "What can I get you?"

"Whisky," the bespectacled man answered. "And I had some news today that's messed with my head."

"What's up? Has your girlfriend told you she's pregnant?" the barman asked as he poured a glass of whisky.

"No, it's more like..." Keitaro trailed off as a trio dark-suited men barge their way past him. He turned to see who was being rude and was met with a glare.

"You got a problem?"

Keitaro turned his attention back to his drink.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the rude man shouted. He stepped towards Keitaro and shoved him. "You got a problem, pal?"

The former ronin placed his drink on the bar and stood up. "I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only. Back off, I've had a bad day."

"And what can someone as feeble as you do?"

Keitaro let out a chuckle before turning to his drink. "That's your one warning. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Fucker!" the thug growled as he swung for his victim. He was surprised when Keitaro caught the punch with his left hand.

"Slow and predictable," Type K said as he sipped his drink. "Your attack was that of a clumsy child. Now, I warned you that I've had a bad day. Now you have ten seconds to convince me that pulling out your spine won't make it any better."

"T-t-take it outside!" the barman said, hoping to avoid any property damage.

"Can't say fairer than that," Keitaro smirked before draining his glass. "I need to work out some frustration."

* * *

Stepping outside, the bespectacled man cracked vertebrae in his neck before falling into an aggressive stance.

"Right then, where were we? Ah yes, I was about to pull out your spine."

The ill-mannered man reached into his jacket and pulled out an eight-inch tanto. "I was just testing you earlier – now I'm really going to cut loose!"

"That's a terrible pun," Keitaro sneered. He charged his opponent, striking him squarely on the jaw with the heel of his right hand.

A split-second later, the thug was flat on his back.

"Ow…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"S-sorry, sir…"

"Your apology is accepted," Keitaro beamed. "Now that I'm feeling much better, I'll leave you to consider your future actions. Have a pleasant evening."

The martial artist stepped over the supine body of his opponent and headed out into the night.

* * *

Kitsune walked up to where Haruka was sitting in deep thought.

"So, what happened here? Motoko and her sister are having some super-secret discussion and Keitaro's gone out to get drunk."

"Keitaro had some bad news."

"Yeah, he mentioned that," the ash-blonde nodded. "So, what really happened? You can tell me."

Haruka shook her head. "If Keitaro wanted you to know, then he'd have told you already."

The smoker snorted as a thought popped into her head. "Saying that though, why don't you pump him for the details?"

Kitsune considered that option. "But where is Keitaro right now?"

Haruka shrugged. "I didn't even know he'd gone out until you just told me."

"Why don't we phone him and meet up somewhere?"

"I can't say that I want to see you drunkenly flirt with Keitaro, Kitsune."

Kitsune sat down next to her friend. "I don't suppose that there's any booze you're willing to share with a friend, is there?"

"What is it that you want, Kitsune? Don't lie to me, I'm not in the mood for messing about," Haruka warned as she stubbed out her cigarette.

The short-haired girl nodded before taking a deep breath. "I want to get an exclusive interview with the legendary Type K."

The smoker shrugged, half expecting that answer. "How far are you willing to go for that interview? You willing to sleep with Keitaro?"

'I already have…' Kitsune managed to hide her nervous smile. "Well, maybe, I mean, if he was good in bed, then I might allow myself to be seduced…"

"Ask Motoko and Tsuruko – they've got first-hand experience of Type K."

"What? Both of them at the same time?" the writer asked, momentarily forgetting that Motoko had been there when she'd slept with Keitaro. "I… err, I mean, sisters?"

"Not the first time, would be surprised if it was the last time," Haruka said reaching for another smoke. After lighting up, she took a long drag. "So, do you want to ride the manwhore or what?"

Kitsune didn't want to mention that she'd already fooled around with Keitaro and deflected slightly, under the guise of trying to decide how committed she was. "Would you do him?"

"…" Haruka gave her friend a neutral look.

"I mean, if you weren't related that is…"

The smoker's expression didn't change until she reached for her coffee and took a sip, grimacing at how it had become tepid. "Kitsune, you're treading on thin ice here."

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san, how about I make it up to you by taking you out for some drinks?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Keitaro was nearly home when he saw Kitsune and Haruka walking towards him.

"Ah, there you are, Keitaro," the ash-blonde smiled as they stopped in the street.

"Here I am indeed. What can I do for you two ladies this evening?" the martial artist asked, a smirk adorning his face.

"Kitsune wanted to ask you a few questions," Haruka answered. "You feel up to giving her an exclusive interview?"

"I certainly feel up to giving her something, but that would not be exclusive," Keitaro replied winking at the short-haired girl.

Kitsune blushed lightly, but brushed the poorly veiled innuendo aside. "How about an interview, Keitaro?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Aside from the obvious, what would it take to convince you, Keitaro?" the writer asked, unsure if she was hoping that Keitaro would return to behaving like a 'normal' person.

"Can't think of anything other than the obvious, Kitsune," the lecher beamed. "I'm just in one of those weird moods where sex is the only thing that's worth a damn to me."

"Really?" Kitsune asked, still unsure about her feelings.

"Yeah, someone's going to get a good fucking from me tonight. The only question is who. And the two tsundere sisters owe me big time," Keitaro said, rubbing his hands together. He cast a glance towards his cousin. "You look unhappy over there, Haruka. What's up? Are you feeling lonesome tonight?"

The elder Urashima decided not to answer that and lit up a cigarette in silence.

"You're not jealous because I'm having a repeat performance with Kitsune, are you?"

"What?" Haruka asked. She turned to glare at her friend, who could only laugh nervously.

"Oh, didn't Kitsune tell you that she spent the other night in my room?" Keitaro asked. "She didn't mention that Motoko was there with us? Or that I made her an offer earlier that involved regular sex?"

"No, she didn't," Haruka replied pointedly.

"What are we going to do with you, Kitsune? It seems that you need to be punished," the martial artist shook his head sadly. "Well, I can see two options, but I'll leave the final decision to Haruka."

"I don't like the sound of this," the ash-blonde said, her eyes flitting nervously between the two Urashimas.

Haruka sighed. "And just what are these options, Keitaro?"

"Well, I was thinking that the easiest option is to not fuck Kitsune. Well, I say 'easiest', but it's hard to shun tits like hers."

The smoker rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked up to see Keitaro grinning broadly. "You are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, aren't you?"

"What's that?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, part of it may involve chocolate cream…" Keitaro winked.

"No, Keitaro, you are not coming in anyone's ass tonight!"

"Killjoy," the bespectacled Urashima pouted. He turned to Kitsune. "But in case it's not clear, the other option is that you're going to be Haruka's sex-slave."

"…"

"Like I said, it's Haruka's choice."

* * *

To be continued…

Pre-read by Chi Vayne and previewed on various intertubes.

And yes, that include the lemon content.

Notes:

Kenta Kobayashi was a name that was chosen at random.

Rokubungi is no relation to Gendo Ikari.


End file.
